Witchlight
by SarahSmiles222
Summary: Clara Deveraux was no ordinary girl. She was half witch / half werewolf descended from Vivianne Lescheres. When she catches the attention of Kol Michaelson, things are bound to get interesting. Kol is taken with Clara and sets out on a destructive path to win her heart one with many twists and turns in this tale of forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first co-authored story with DarylDixon'sLover. Super excited. Please please review and let us know if you like it. :)**

 _We own none of the The Original's characters. We own the story and OC. **This is a story that is being co-authored by SarahSmiles222 and DarylDixon'sLover. Please note this story contains themes of an adult nature. Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Clara Sofia Lescheres sat beside her older brother Will and her older sister Julia as they listened to the leader of the Lescheres Pack, Nathaniel, as he proposed a plan to strengthen their alliance with other werewolf packs in the city of New Orleans.

Clara didn't believe it would work, especially with the Labonair family and their savage ways as she absently tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her right ear. Everyone began to leave then as she looked at her two older siblings.

"Do you think the Crescent Wolf Pack, will come?" She asked curiously and Will looked at his younger sister thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"I hope not Clara, I don't trust that pack." He said grimly as they reached the Lescheres Estate and made their way inside the manor, Clara took off her shawl and made her way into her bedroom while Will and Julia talked quietly in their late father's study.

She opened the large black book that was her grimoire, the pages were filled with drawings and spells that she had learned along with her brother and sister from the French Quarter Coven, that they were members of.

Clara was a werewolf/witch hybrid and considered a princess, given her family's heritage as she looked through the pages and began levitating a fountain pen as she picked it up and began to write in her journal.

She really despised werewolf/witch politics, however, it was a necessarily evil in her life. Her brother Will would definitely assume control of the pack some day and Julia would probably marry into another pack. It was what was expected. Clara herself hoped to marry for a bigger cause, love.

The next couple of days would prove interesting what with meeting of the packs quickly approaching. Clara planned to take as much time away from the meetings as possible. She found it a little too ridiculous for her tastes, with the male wolves trying to prove their alpha standing and the women fawning over the available wolves. She'd rather just stay in her room and write or walk among the trees in the forest.

Hmmm, that sounds like a lovely idea. It was only nine o'clock and she wasn't really tired yet. The weather was calm in New Orleans. Scrambling off her bed, she grabbed her shawl and headed for the door and down the winding staircase. She yelled that she would be back soon to her sister and brother, but they were busy discussing plans for the meeting.

It was definitely a beautiful night. She could hear the crisp leaves falling from the trees and hitting the ground. It was almost winter, the leaves were crunching beneath her feet as she walked. The moon was not full but it would be in two days when the packs came together. She was very happy that she didn't have to turn on the full moon, having never broken her curse. Finding a hollowed out log on the ground, she sat on it, looking up at the full moon, sighing at the beauty of nature.

She had always loved the night and her father joked that she had gotten it from her mother, Charlotte as Clara smiled fondly at the memory of her parents.

Her hazel eyes observed the forest and she then saw a young man come out, he was older than her and had short dark brown hair and he had dark brown eyes. He saw her as he stepped through the tiny clearing.

"What is a beautiful young witch like you, doing out here at this time of night?" The man asked amused as she looked at him in surprise, soon after she realized who he was. It was Kol Mikaelson, the younger brother of Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson. He was deeply respected by the witches of New Orleans. She looked at him quietly.

"And what concern is it of yours, Kol Mikaelson?" Clara asked calmly even though her heart was pounding as she regarded the legendary vampire.

"Nothing but my brother would be worried if he knew what his great niece was up to." Kol said amused.

She regarded him suspiciously…"and how will he know unless you tell him?"

He laughed out loud as he studied her. "You know most people would be afraid of the woods and running into people like me." His gorgeous smile was unnerving her at the moment. Not only was he extremely knowledgeable about witches but he was indeed one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"Well…" she turned and looked at the peaceful setting around her, "I'll never be afraid of these woods nor anything in them. I know them like the back of my hand. It's my sanctuary."

"Yes, it is peaceful isn't it? I used to love these woods when I was younger before I understood how cruel the world truly is." There was sadness in his eyes as he said it. "Things were simpler back then."

"Well…" she chuckled. "Things are pretty simple now too." Life had an ease about it most of the time. The wolves pretty much stayed to themselves and she didn't see the Michaelson's that often. Klaus was always involved in some scheme or another to take over some part of the city. To be honest, they kind of made her a nervous being the all powerful creatures that they were. Her heart was still beating out of her chest with Kol being this close. Considering what it must truly be like to be one of them for a second, she thought of faraway places and traveling, about the furthest she had been was to the bayou and that was just not that thrilling to her. She dreamed about falling in love. It never seemed like a real possibility for her though. Her brother and sister probably already had her groom picked out. Granted, Clara would fight them on it. She wanted to marry for love and passion, something they could never understand.

He looked at her intently, she was truly beautiful in an obvious way with her long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and perfectly full lips. However, she was more than just beautiful. Clara was kind hearted, she had an air of innocence about her, but she also had strength. Her mind was racing and he could hear her heart. It was beating so fast. _Did he make her nervous?_ That was utterly amusing to him. Dropping his head, he stared at the forest floor for a moment before standing up and offering her his hand.

"Shall we sweetheart? I should get you home before they send out patrols looking for you and label me a monster."

She giggled at that and stretched her hand out to meet his. Her laugh was intoxicating. _How had he never noticed that before?_

Kol shook his head in amusement and took Clara's hand as they began walking back to the Lescheres-Deveraux Estate where she lived with her two older siblings.

"Thank you, Kol." Clara said softly and she smiled at him as he simply smirked and kissed her right hand, her heart missing a beat as he looked at her with those bewitching dark eyes.

"My pleasure, darling." He said seductively and left as she watched him go down the streets and shook her head, before entering the house.

She saw her siblings hadn't missed her. She listened intently to Will and Julia who were arguing in the study angrily now, Julia saying something about how the Labonair family weren't to be trusted.

"We can't do this to Clara, forcing her to marry Royce Labonair is a mistake and it will make Clara unhappy!" Julia protested heavily as she glared at her older brother.

"We have no choice, we need to build alliances." Will said calmly but she could see her older brother hated it as much as she. He looked at the letter sent by the Labonair Crescent Werewolf Pack.

"But Clara hasn't even broken her curse yet!" Julia protested and Will became silent then.

"She will be breaking in two nights, when she becomes a member of the pack and meets Royce at the ball hosted by Elijah Mikaelson." Will said finally.

She stormed through the door of the study as she stared her two older siblings down. "I WILL NOT marry a Labonair!" She looked at her older brother. "How could you do this to me?"

"Clara…it is a political union. I _KNOW_ you understand that."

"No. I don't understand that. You know the Labonair's. They are horrid people who live in the bayou in nothing more than wooden shacks. How could you do this to me?" She was so angry that tears started streaming down her face. "I won't marry him!" With that she stormed up to her bedroom.

 _How could they do that to me?_ They know. They knew what kind of people the Labonairs were, they were uncultured people who lived deep in the bayou. She would not marry such a man. The tears were still spilling down her cheeks. She would end up stuck in Louisiana with five children living in the swamps.

She picked up her journal and furiously started writing. It was the only way to get her feelings out at the moment. She had been so happy an hour ago, walking hand in hand with Kol. Now she was being sold off to the highest bidder.

The next day was a quiet day in the Lescheres mansion. Will and Julia were off making deals to sell her into marriage. She was desperate to escape the monotony and decided to walk in the woods and write the entire day. Deciding to revisit the place where she had run into Kol the night before, she was taken aback when she walked into the little clearing and saw him sitting there.

"Well Mr. Mikealson. You certainly have a habit of popping up when you are least expected." She couldn't help but smile at him as he looked up at her with that devastatingly handsome face of his.

"Clara…two days in a row. I must have done something right in the world to have the pleasure of your company again." He stood and kissed her hand. She bowed her head as she joined him on the log.

"Yes, you managed to show up at the same exact spot we met at last night." She laughed. "Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Ah the ball…yes my brother Elijah's doing. Are you going?" He studied her.

"Yes, I fear that I have no choice."

"Then I will be there. No choice?"

"It seems my siblings are selling me into marriage with Royce Labonair and as I haven't figured out a way to escape this punishment, I have no choice but to go." He felt a pang of jealousy stab him through the heart.

"What? The Labonair's are little more than savages. They would sell you into marriage to that?" He was truly baffled at this turn of events. Clara was a beautiful and cultured lady, usually matches were much more suitable for someone so beautiful and someone who was considered Werewolf royalty. Not to mention a distant relative of the Mikealson's. Klaus would no doubt be distressed by this news, while he did not see Clara very often, she was his favorite niece, well great niece to be exact. It made no difference to Klaus that it was only by marriage, he took family very seriously. He said once that she reminded him very much of Vivianne. The resemblance was uncanny at times, she was not her twin. In Kol's eyes, Clara was much more beautiful, however the family resemblance was definitely there.

Subconsciously, his hand drifted on top of hers, making her suck her breath in silently. Trying not to be obvious, she looked down and felt her heart stop at the sight.

Kol smirked but none the less held her hand as she concentrated on making a rose revive. He smiled at the sight as she revived all of the wilting flowers around her. The large and heavy grimoire that she read from was very impressive, it seemed very old but had beautiful illustrations of spells and rituals scrolled in it.

"I wish I wasn't marrying Royce Labonair, he sounds like a wild animal along with the rest of his family." Clara said bitterly as she wrote in her diary; her eyes narrow and full of bitterness at the thought.

Kol said nothing to that, he was a bit of a womanizer himself but he wouldn't go around p*** off witches or vampires who enjoyed his company during the years.

"Have you tried speaking to your brother and sister?" Kol asked finally and Clara grimaced.

"I have, Julia agreed with me but it's alright for her, she's marrying a werewolf of the Kenner Pack." She said quietly.

Why couldn't she marry for love? It wasn't fair, she wanted to travel the world and fall in love...not be forced into an arranged marriage with the family that had allied with Lily Leroux. It was just not fair!

"I wish I could just run away and never have to come back to New Orleans. I love New Orleans don't get me wrong, however, I know that there is a whole world out there, just waiting." She looked off dramatically into the sunset.

Kol smiled. "Yes, sweetheart, there truly is…so run away. You'd have to give everything up, but you could do it. I've never been one for family obligations myself."

"I couldn't disappoint my family like that. As angry as I am, it would leave my brother and sister in a bad place. It's not their fault. My brother is just trying to do what is best for the pack. I understand that. It's just…" her voice trailed off. "It's just not what I pictured for my life. I wanted to fall in love and travel."

Kol could feel the words pouring from her lips and without thought, he turned and pulled her towards him; his lips colliding softly with hers. He pulled away, leaving her in a confused state as she stared back at him. She was completely speechless.

Squeezing his eyes shut. "I apologize." Immediately rising from his place on the log next to her, he looked at longing for her to say something…anything. A few awkward minutes passed as they stood staring at each other, then he disappeared through the trees.

Her heart was pounding as it dawned on her what just happened. Kol Mikealson had kissed her! And he was her uncle…granted it was by marriage but still. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She couldn't imagine her family would be too happy about this development. She twisted around, paranoid all the sudden that someone may have seen what transpired. There was no one though. Suddenly a smile spread across face and she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

She ran all the way back to the mansion, her heart on fire, singing and smiling the entire way. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way…she just couldn't help it.

 ** _Kol POV_**

 _What the hell did I just do?_ Kol was berating himself the entire way back to the Mikaelson mansion in the center of the quarter. He shook his head, trying to forget the colossal mistake he just made. Not only was she his niece, granted by marriage, but she was Klaus' favorite niece. And the look…the look she gave him. She was completely disgusted with what he'd done. He didn't even know how to begin to apologize for this. He just hoped she wouldn't say anything, lest Klaus kill him in his sleep, or awake. Either way, Klaus was going to kill him.

He would talk to her at the ball tomorrow. Perhaps he should buy her a gift and apologize for his grave error in judgment. After all, it was just a kiss. It wasn't like he dragged her off to some sleezy hotel in the quarter and his way with her. _Although_ , he thought, _that thought turned him on immensely_. Deciding that he would indeed buy her a gift, he headed down to the jewelry shop in the quarter. It took him an hour to locate the right ' _I'm sorry I just tried to ruin your reputation_ ' gift. The gift was a beautiful diamond bracelet that was inlaid with rubies. It was perfect and it would look lovely on her.

On his way back to the mansion, he ran into Klaus, who eyed the bag. "Trying to win some girl over are we?"

Kol almost laughed at the irony and shook his head. "No it's just a gift."

Klaus departed and Kol decided to spend the rest of the day doing anything but thinking about how good it felt to kiss Clara and about how much he wanted to do it again. After all, that was the entire point of buying the ' _I'm sorry I just tried to ruin your reputation gift_ ' in the first place.

 ** _Clara POV_**

When she arrived back at the mansion, things were in full swing. Decorations and flowers were being strung. After all, the werewolves would have to leave the party at the Mikealson's early so they didn't turn and eat the guest list. Instead they would search out the woods, run all night and return for a BBQ and party the next day at the Lescheres mansion.

The BBQ was something that Clara enjoyed. It was a little lighter than the Pack bonfires and meetings and all the children came to the BBQ, so there was a decidedly better atmosphere without the copious amounts of alcohol present. Maybe Kol would come to the BBQ. It wasn't unusual for friends of the pack to come to the BBQ. It was kind of tradition in fact. Most months there were about a hundred people that came from all over New Orleans to the Lescheres BBQ. Maybe she should invite him. She knew that was just asking for trouble, however, she wanted to see him again. She felt like such a child for just sitting there staring at him afterwards unable to speak. She should have said something. Maybe like… _Thanks_. Or… _That was nice_. _What do you say after your first kiss?_ She wasn't really sure. She was just so blown away that Kol Mikaelson had kissed her in the first place. At least now she was looking forward to going to the ball at the Mikaelson's. She giggled at herself, not quite able to place the feeling of anticipation that reverberating through her entire body right.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for follows, reviews and messages. Please review :)**

 _We own none of the The Original's characters. We own the story and OC. **This is a story that is being co-authored by SarahSmiles222 and DarylDixon'sLover. Please note this story contains themes of an adult nature. Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

She shook her head and went to bathe as she saw a bath had been run for her and she slipped out of the simple gown that she had wearing as she stepped into the soothing water of her bath and began washing herself.

Clara washed herself with the rose scented soap before washing it off and began washing her dark brown wavy curls with the rose scented shampoo and sighed in content before combing out the knots in her hair.

After washing her hair, she stood up and took out the plug.

She saw the dress that she was to wear at for the ball. The gown was a deep midnight blue and very beautiful, it made her hazel eyes seem even darker. She then turned her attention to the dress for the BBQ, a beautiful light red gown with no sleeves.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was really excited to go. The full moon ritual following the ball was the least pleasant part of the activities. She was sure that some werewolf or another would make completely unwanted advances towards her.

She walked out of her bedroom and downstairs, glancing over at the study. Her brother was inside seated at the desk writing a correspondence to someone. Turning, she walked in and stared at him.

Barely looking up, "Yes sister, what can I do for you?"

"Will, you can't make me marry Royce. I don't know him and I definitely don't love him."

He sighed, an irritated tinge to his breath. "We've discussed this."

"No we haven't. You discussed it. You didn't even ask me."

"Clara, you have to marry Royce, it will secure the peace treaty with their pack."

"Will!"

"Clara, listen to me. I'm sorry that you aren't getting what you wanted, but who of us did? I have to get married too, to someone I don't love. Julia is marrying someone she doesn't love. How are you somehow exempt from your responsibility to this family? You will marry Royce and you will do your duty to this family. It is what is expected.

Huffing, she threw her hands up and stormed out of the study returning to her room so that she could get dressed for the ball. Her sister checked in on her to see how she was doing. It was nearly 4pm and the ball would be starting soon.

At 5pm, her hair was pinned, her dress and corset were on and she was ready to go. She brushed off the conversation with Will and headed down the stairs where her siblings were waiting, rather impatiently for her. They climbed in the carriage and were soon on their way to the Mikealson Mansion. She could feel the anticipation and she wanted to get there to see Kol.

She sat beside Juilia and ignored Will as they reached the Mikaelson Manor and stepped out of the carriage with all of them getting out and walking towards the mansion. Clara stared in awe, the mansion was larger than the Lescheres-Deveraux Estate which their father had built himself. They all stepped through the entrance.

A maid took their shawls and coats as Clara glanced around in interest, people were dancing on the ballroom floor and the music was slow and haunting, but beautiful.

"Clara." Juilia called softly and Clara walked over to where her older sister was. She noticed two men join her brother and the younger man smiled at her. She was uneasy with the way his eyes roamed over her like she was a piece of meat.

"Clara, this is Royce Labonair the eldest son of Richard Labonair." Will said calmly as he introduced her to her future husband.

"It is nice to meet you, Royce and Richard." Clara said politely but inside she was bitter towards Will and their pack leader.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Deveraux" Royce said smoothly as his dark blonde hair shone in the candlelight. He was handsome, but arrogantly so. It was very difficult not to roll her eyes over the entire situation. "Can I have this dance?"

She nodded and curtsied slightly, turning and giving a slight glare to Will. "Of course, Mr. Labonair."

He led her to the dance floor where they started waltzing to a particularly haunting piece of music. "So how are you finding the fall Lady Deveraux?"

"I love the leaves in the fall when they change color." She smiled politely. "It's starting to get chilly out. I love the city in the fall. I would never want to leave. It's so beautiful." Digging in and hoping she picked up on the fact that she would not be moving to the Bayou.

"Yes I prefer the city as well. Some of the other members of the pack would rather live in the Boyou, but I've always preferred the city."

The song was just about to end, when he stopped and turned to face Kol. She smiled and lowered her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. "May I?" He held his hand towards her and bowed slightly at Royce.

"Of course." Royce was not very happy about it, however, it was polite. He bowed and walked back towards the other members of his pack.

"Mr. Mikealson." She nodded and dipped down slightly before taking his hand. A new song started and he started twirling her around the floor.

"You dance magnificently my dear." He looked down at her, his magnetic smile causing her to blush once again. "I hope your afternoon was lovely. I'd like to talk to you privately sweetheart. I was hoping you would join me on the veranda."

"That would be lovely Mr. Mikaelson." Clinging to formalities, lest someone see or hear her reaction to him, she returned his smile.

He pushed his hand into the small of her back, drawing her nearer to him. His eyes intensely fixed on hers. Then closing them again, he withdrew slightly. After all, practically the entire town was in attendance this evening. Once the song finished, he showed her out to the veranda, where the both stood silently for several moments.

When he started to speak, her breath caught. "Sweetheart, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this afternoon."

"What do you mean?"

He lowered his eyes and whispered. "When I kissed you, I want to apologize for my behavior. It was inappropriate."

His words caused an unexpected reaction deep down inside her. "Why are you sorry?" She swallowed hard.

There was a look of bewilderment on his face, "Clara, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"But you did."

"Yes I did, but I shouldn't have."

"Well it's entirely too late to take it back." She snapped.

He took the box out of this jacket. "I hope you can forgive me dear. I wanted to give you this." She looked down at the velvet box. _He regretted it!_ She could feel the pang of rejection rising in her throat as she gulped back the tears and looked down at the box. She opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond and ruby bracelet in a gold setting. He helped her take the bracelet out of the box and fasten it around her wrist.

"But…" she looked down at the bracelet, then up at him.

"But what darling?" He was watching her, his confusion growing. He couldn't tell if she was mad about the kiss or whether she didn't like the bracelet.

"But what if I don't want you to be sorry?" She stammered, a mix of confusion and fear on her face.

"What do you mean by that, darling?" Kol asked baffled momentarily. Clara took in a deep breath then as she looked up at him with her dark hazel eyes.

"I don't regret you kissing me, is what I mean Kol." Clara explained softly and Kol looked at her in surprise.

"And I love the bracelet." She added smoothly. With that, she turned and walked away leaving Kol watching on in shock. He smiled for a moment before meeting Royce's glare with an equally threatening look.

He was going to win Clara Lescheres-Deveraux's heart, one way or another. _Damn the consequences!  
_  
Kol smirked to himself and went to mingle with the guests. Elijah who had been watching the entire scene unfold between Kol and Clara, realized quite suddenly that his brother had feelings for the girl which was complicated to the say the least. Complicated, but very interesting.

Later that evening, Clara was introduced to Royce's family. She knew immediately that she didn't like them as she made conversation with them. It did not take much to figure out that they didn't care for her either. Richard, father of Royce and his younger brother Rollo, interrupted the small talk. "You will be doing the ritual tonight, won't you?" Clara froze as she realized they were referring to her breaking her werewolf curse.

So soon?

"I thought it would be happening next week?" She asked finally and Will shook his head, a look of guilt in his eyes.

"We decided to move things along, sister." Will explained patiently but with absolute authority.

"Clearly." Clara said icily as she glared at them all and felt sick at the thought of killing an innocent person. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to find the powder room." She curtsied to the group and walked away, quickly scanning the room for Kol or Klaus or anyone.

Kol was standing with a man and a woman on the far side of the ballroom. The couple was laughing quite heartily at the conversation. She knew it was wrong to usurp her brother's plans like this, however, they wanted to turn her into a werewolf!

Placing her hand on his shoulder gently, turning he smiled as he saw her. "Excuse me Lord Mikaelson, may I have a word?"

He nodded back to the couple. "Excuse me please." He held out his arm and then escorted her away from the group. "What is it sweetheart? You look anxious."

"Oh Kol, they are going to make me break my curse!" The words spilled from her lips in a torrent. "I don't want to be werewolf Kol! I don't know what to do. Will is forcing me to marry Royce and they want me to break my curse tonight. I want to be a witch Kol. I don't want this." Her eyes started to fill with tears and drain down her cheek as she looked at him in desperation.

Kol could feel the anger pulsating underneath his skin. "What?!" His mother had turned him into a vampire without his permission. He had wanted to be a witch. She gave him no choice in the matter. He could not let this happen. Elijah heard Kol's raised voice and approached the duo quickly.

"Brother, you are making a scene."

"Elijah. You don't understand. The Labonair's are going to force Clara to break her curse tonight."

His face registered complete shock. "On purpose?"

"Yes brother." Kol knew if anyone could be measured about the situation, it was Elijah. He always knew what to do.

"Don't do anything yet, I will speak to Klaus and we will settle this problem." Elijah said calmly and Kol nodded as they watched him leave and Clara wiped her eyes as they moved to another room so they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"I'm not doing it; I refuse to kill an innocent human being." Clara said defiantly and tucked a loose curl behind her ear then as she wiped her eyes.

"You won't be forced to, I promise." Kol said quietly as he remembered the night when Esther had turned him into a vampire and how Mikael had forced him to feed on one of his best friends. He had hated Mikael since that day. His father was dead to him after all the pain he had caused Kol and his siblings.

"Thank you." Clara said softly and Kol nodded at her as he thumbed her tears away and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Kol?" Clara said softly and Kol looked up.

"Yes darling?" He asked quietly as he pushed her up against the wall, thankfully they were in a room where no one would see them, his dark eyes burned into hers as regarded her.

"Kiss me again?" Clara requested shyly.

Kol swallowed for a minute and nodded, before tilting her head back and pressing his lips to hers. Her skin was pulsating and tingling with each passing second as she felt his tongue nudge her lips, desperate for entrance. She allowed him to delve into her mouth as their tongues glided over each other.

As he released her, she sank a little in the knees. He caught her and held her tightly against him as he stared down at her, his eyes glowing with desire. "Clara, I shouldn't be doing this."

"Please?" her eyes were pleading, wanting as she stared back at him unfamiliar with the wave of desire that was spreading over her. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Sweetheart. We need to go back." He could see her eyes drop in disappointment. Inside, he smiled at that. He would protect her. _Bloody wolves_! Once she had regained her composure, he held his bent arm out for her to take and he escorted her into the main ballroom.

Royce, Will and a small group of others were approaching quickly from the other side of the ballroom. Without thinking, he stopped and moved her in back of him, protectively covering her with his arm. "Stand behind me."

"Clara, it is almost time for us to depart. Are you ready?"

"Clara will not be joining you this evening Will." Kol said in an unwavering voice.

Immediately there were grunts of disapproval coming from the small group. They started to move forward in a more threatening stance as the realization of what was going on hit them. Before anyone could say anything else, Klaus made an appearance and stood beside Kol with Elijah standing on the other side.

"What seem to be the problem gentlemen?" Klaus, with his arms clasped behind him, tilted his head, his eyes never leaving Will and Royce.

"Klaus, I don't want any problems. It is time for Clara to join us for the full moon ritual and for some reason your brother seems to find it necessary to prevent her from leaving."

"Well as I understand it mate. You have the intention of forcing the werewolf curse on your sister…" he paused. "That will not be happening tonight." Will looked at Clara, who was hiding behind Kol, as if he had been betrayed in the worst way.

"You are a werewolf Klaus, how can you stand in the way?"

"No, correction, I'm THE werewolf and as such, let me make myself perfectly clear that we don't turn people against their will. Your sister fancies being a witch, now unless you fancy starting a war with the covens, I suggest you rethink your options."

"She is MY fiancé." Shouted Royce. Klaus didn't even respond to that, he just turned his head at the man and let his eyes turn yellow, daring him to do it again. Exasperated Royce looked at his father, who raised his hands, gesturing that he didn't know what to do.

Will studied Klaus, Kol and Elijah, then without a word, turned on his heel and headed for the door. The Labonair's closely behind him. Klaus looked up at the ceiling before turning to face his siblings and the scared girl standing behind them. "I suggest you find Clara accommodations here. This isn't over." Kol nodded at his brother.

"Thank you Klaus." Klaus gave him a crooked look as he looked back and forth between him and Clara. He glanced down catching a glimpse of the bracelet on her wrist. Nodding at Elijah and Kol, he departed without another word.

Turning to Clara, Kol started. "I will send someone for your belongings. Let me show you to your room."

"Kol…I can't just move here."

"You don't have a choice Clara. If you go home, they will try to break your curse the first opportunity they have. Every action has consequences love." Nodding she looked at him as he waited for her to take his arm and followed him out of the room.

She didn't know what was going to happen. She had defied her brother, upset their plans for her and she basically just disgraced her family. Although, the argument could be made that the Mikaelson's were her family too. At least for today, she didn't have to become a werewolf. She followed Kol through the house and up the stairs. Stopping in front of a doorway, he looked at her before speaking "You can sleep here. I will see you in the morning love. I need to attend to some business. Please don't leave. We can't protect you if you aren't here."

"I understand Kol. I won't leave." She held onto his hand a little longer than she should have hoping that he would come in the room and kiss her again, but he didn't. He smiled at her, bid her goodnight and walked down the staircase toward the ballroom, where the ball was still in full swing. Clara swallowed hard.

 _Good lord, I'm falling for Kol Mikaelson_. Clara thought completely shocked at that revelation. She didn't even want to think about how her family would react of they found out she had kissed Kol. They would be horrified and outraged that she had defied their wishes to break the werewolf curse but she knew that she couldn't stay here forever though so eventually she would have to face them. But at least for the moment she was safe.

Thanks to Kol, Elijah and Klaus.  
 ** _  
Will's POV_**

Will was upset with Clara but he understood her reasons for not wishing to break to the curse, Juliet didn't want to do it either and she didn't want to marry a member of the Kenner werewolf pack either. However, Juliet had a sense of responsibility. Clara had always been more of a free spirit. Juliet also had a deep desire to be a wolf, whereas Clara was always drawn to being a witch.

Ever since Vivianne Lescheres's death at the hands of Lily Leroux, they had been shunned for allying with a vampire family by some of the werewolf families. Witches had never harbored that same ill will towards them.

"You shouldn't force Clara into this Will. She'll never forgive you for making her activate her werewolf gene." Juliet said quietly and Will nodded in defeat.

"I know, maybe I was too quick to marry her off, Julie." Will admitted begrudgingly. "And it's not like we have a choice anyways, Klaus made it very clear if we activate her werewolf curse that he would take it out on us."

Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Is there any way to annul the agreement with the Labonair's?"

He shook his head. "No, however maybe we can arrange it so that her werewolf curse stays un-activated."

"You should go talk to the Mikaelson's tomorrow." He agreed as he walked out the door to the full moon ritual. He would speak with the Labonair's tomorrow at the BBQ. That would have to wait. He walked into the clearing where the rest of the pack was waiting. When the moon became full, they all started transforming and somewhere in the middle of it Will remembered why he would never want to do this to anyone.

 ** _Clara POV_**

Back at the Mikaelson's mansion, Clara was tossing and turning; unable to sleep. All of the sudden, she thought she heard a sound outside her door. She yanked her head up and stared at the door, straining to listen. There it was again, a distinct tap tap tap on her door. She got up and went to the door and opened to see Kol standing there. He put his finger to his lips and grabbed her hand as he led her through the house, then picked her up and whisked her out the door to the woods.

Clara was still in her nightgown, when he finally sat her down on her feet. "Clara.." Kol started. "What is this?"

She looked at him unsure of what he was asking her. "Kol…I…I'm not sure what you mean."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "How do you feel about me?"

"I…I'm not sure Kol. I just know I couldn't stop thinking about you all night and I can't stop thinking about you kissing me and other things." She looked at him for some help.

Without another word, he backed her into a tree and kissed her passionately. Sounds of frustration poured from Kol's throat as he forced himself off her. Ripping himself away, he turned, pacing back and forth staring at her. She wasn't quite sure what was going through his mind at the moment as she studied his behavior. She hesitated…"H..H..How do you feel about me?"

As he was about to answer her, they heard a sound behind them. Kol turned to face the grey and black wolf who stood there studying them, saliva streaming from his mouth as he growled viciously at the two beings standing before him. "Don't move Clara." Kol studied the wolf who was watching his every move.

The wolf was snarling viciously; Clara knew it wasn't Will or Juliet as their wolf forms were black. This wolf seemed more interested in Kol than her and regarded him wearily before snarling and lunging at him. Kol vamped of its path. The wolf growled at them both once more before running off into the bayou to join the rest of the werewolves.

"You want to know about my feelings for you, darling? Well I'm intrigued by you because you aren't afraid of me, even though I'm an Original vampire. I like that you enjoyed me kissing you yesterday and today." Kol said thoughtfully as he looked at Clara, whose dark brown hair had started coming undone from the braid that she had put it in.

"I'm sure a lot of women have enjoyed you kissing them." Clara said calmly and Kol gave her a wicked smile then before kissing her again as she knotted her hands into his short dark brown hair. She felt his fangs lightly bite down on her bottom lip which made her gasp. Pressing closer to him she felt an ache burn through her as Kol reached up to cup her face with both of his hands.

Clara was considered a princess in the werewolf packs and here he was kissing her. She was definitely a relative and yet he didn't care. Her lips sent him away. He wanted more, but he knew that was forbidden. His family and hers would never let them be together, even though they were only related by marriage. Perhaps the illicit nature of it all was what turned him on in the first place.

He pressed her against a tree, his hands gliding down her sides and massaging her as he kissed her with an unrivaled intensity. Pulling her closer, his voice ragged in her ear. "I want you Clara." She was lost in the passion, it was overwhelming her. She could feel his hardness pressed against her as he kissed her furiously. She wanted him too, but not like this. Pushing her hands against his chest, foolishly thinking she could make him stop and realizing the futility of that action.

She gasped. "Kol…stop. Not like this."

He leaned back and studied her. "What's wrong?"

Hesitating and slightly humiliated. "I…I'm…I've never…" He stared at her, realizing what she was trying to say and stepped backwards. Of course she was a virgin. She was a proper lady. He shook his head as he looked up, then looked back at her and smiled.

"No worries love. We have all the time in the world." He grabbed her hand and started walking slowly back to the mansion. His thoughts with the passion they would share.

He wouldn't have minded ripping her white, almost sheer nightgown off her slender body but restrained himself from doing something that he would regret as they headed back inside the mansion; stopping outside her room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kol and thank you." Clara said shyly, her lips bruised from their passionate kiss. Kol's dark brown eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Sleep well, ma belle amie." Kol said softly and kissed her quickly on the lips and left. She watched on and sighed before entering the room to lay down.

She'd kissed Kol Mikaelson again, one of the most feared of the Original family and she had enjoyed it. She wondered if her ancestor Vivianne had felt the same way about Klaus Mikaelson, her great uncle by marriage and sighed heavily.

She wanted more.

* * *

Kol fed from a casket girl in his room, to ease the longing for Clara as he drank the woman's blood trying to ease the want he harbored for Clara Lescheres Deveraux.

If Elijah and Klaus found out, he'd be daggered or sent away...but he still wanted to see her.

Oh the bloody irony.


	3. Chapter 3

_We own none of the The Original's characters. We own the story and OC. **This is a story that is being co-authored by SarahSmiles222 and DarylDixon'sLover. Please note this story contains themes of an adult nature. Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters._

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning, she woke up early. Her brother had some belongings delivered to her at the Mikealson mansion, including her dress and a note.

 _Clara,_

 _I'm very sorry for the situation that took place. Please consider attending the BBQ today. I assure you that you will be safe from harm. Please bring an escort if you like. I'd like to talk to you before the BBQ starts._

 _Your brother,_

 _Will_

She grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on over her nightgown and ran down the stairs to find Kol. He was sitting downstairs looking obnoxiously handsome at the moment.

"Kol. My brother wants me to come to the BBQ today."

"Good morning Clara." He smiled.

"My apologies. Good morning Kol." She thrust the note in his hands. Reading it, he looked up at her once he was finished.

"I'm assuming you would like to go."

"Well I think it would polite to hear what he has to say."

"Fine, I'll talk to Klaus and Elijah. You are not going unprotected."

"Thank you Kol, I know Will can be difficult sometimes but he's my brother and is only looking out for me and Julia." Clara explained softly as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Elijah is the same but he only looks out for the family." Kol said quietly as he saw Marcel come down for his breakfast and gave the boy a genuine warm smile, something which the former slave returned.

"Hello there and what's your name?" She asked kindly. Kol swore that Clara was an angel or something as she spoke to his adopted nephew.

"Marcel, my lady." Marcel said shyly and Clara smiled at him kindly, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Marcel." Clara said warmly. She then departed to get dressed and get ready for the BBQ.

"Is she your wife, Uncle Kol?" Marcel asked curiously which caused Kol to choke on his tea.

"No nephew, she's just a very dear friend to me." Kol said finally, even though he certainly felt more for Clara than friendship. He decided he was going to woo her, despite how inappropriate it might be and even if it did anger Elijah.

"Oh, I thought she was your wife." Marcel said surprised as he finished his pancakes. He stood up as he prepared to go to his piano lesson which Klaus and Elijah had insisted on.

 _If only she was, dear Marcel._ Kol thought silently. Kol decided that in this particular case it was better to approach Nik first, rather than Elijah. Elijah's sense of propriety would cause him to dismiss it without a thought. He strode up to Nik's room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Nik was busy painting. It was a picture of a beautiful clearing in the woods. One he no doubt had witnessed on one of many travels through the mountains.

"Brother. I need to talk to you." Nik put his paint brush down and turned towards his younger sibling. A smirk on his face as he did.

"Clara would like to go to the BBQ today to speak to her brother. I would feel better if you were going."

"I had intended to go anyway. Is that all?" He raised his eyebrow.

Kol swallowed hard. "No not exactly."

Klaus lowered his chin to look his brother in the eye. "And?"

"I…I…seem to have developed feelings for Clara. I'd like to court her officially." Kol studied his brother's face as a smile spread across it.

"Yes, I intuited as much. Well…it's not exactly proper is it?" And he turned his head slightly. "And she is engaged is she not?"

"We are related by marriage not blood. She doesn't want to marry Royce Labonair. I'm a better match for her anyway." He stood his ground, leveling his gaze at his brother.

"So…Kol…are you saying you intend to marry her?" His interest was definitely piqued.

"Yes." Klaus raised his eyebrow. "Well we'll have to see what we can do about that troublesome fiancé, won't we?"

"Thank you Klaus." He went forward and actually hugged his brother. Something, that hadn't happened a lot in his life. If there was one thing about Nik, he had a soft spot for family. "Oh and we need to tell Elijah."

Kol departed Klaus' room and headed straight for Elijah. He was in the courtyard. Kol approached him tentatively. "Elijah. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure brother, what is on your mind?"

"Clara. I wish to court her officially."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kol asked indignantly.

"Because she is already engaged and she is also your great niece." Elijah studied him carefully unsure of what his plan for this girl was.

"Only by marriage!"

"Kol. Clara is a lady. You cannot live in sin with her. Her reputation and life would be ruined and she's family."

"Elijah I know that. I want to marry her. She doesn't love Royce, nor does she want to marry him."

"How do I know this isn't a bright shiny distraction to fill your time until you are no longer bored?"

Kol thought about that. It was a fair question, he did get bored easily. He weighed that before speaking. "Brother. I think I love her. I want to marry her."

"She HAS a fiancé Kol."

"I'm a better match for her and she fancies me." Elijah stood up suddenly suspecting an illicit affair.

"How do you know that?" Looking into his brother's eyes searching for a tell tale sign of his intention.

"I know because…she told me." He couldn't tell Elijah that he had basically been making out with her for the past two days. Elijah would kill him. Elijah's mouth turned down at the corners.

"We will discuss this later. You will stay away from Clara in the meantime. We have to leave for the BBQ." He strode away furious.

Kol stood there looking after him. He decided he needed to change for the BBQ, so he went to his room. He could feel the anger welling inside of him. Who was Elijah to tell him no? He knew Nik would convince him or he would give in eventually.

One way or another, he wasn't going to stop seeing Clara. Getting cleaned up, he looked across the courtyard and saw Clara talking to Rebekah as she did her hair. He watched quietly for a minute, before walking back into his room to get changed and growled as he thought of Elijah's words of warning against him seeing Clara.

Elijah was a hypocrite, he had seen Tatia Petrova and it had caused a love triangle between him and Klaus. He shook his head in disgust and anger.

Clara smoothed down the blue silk of her gown as Rebekah had braided her dark brown hair, it was down but braided in the middle of her hair delicately.

"So what's going on between you and my brother? I saw you two together last night." Rebekah stated curiously and Clara was silent for a while but decided to confide in her.

"I think I'm falling in love with Kol, Rebekah." Clara admitted and then realized how stupid she sounded. Her mother would say she sounded like a love sick fool.

"Well that's not surprising, I did see the way you two were with each other." Rebekah said thoughtfully.

Clara nodded quietly, even if Kol did love her in return...they wouldn't be allowed to be together. She was a werewolf/witch hybrid and Kol was an Original Vampire.

"What do I do Rebekah?"

Rebekah studied the heart sick girl as she finished braiding her hair. "Well. Elijah will never allow it Clara. My brother is probably one of the most proper people that I have ever met."

"Do you think Klaus would?"

"Do I hear my name?" Klaus walked into the room where the two girls were chattering away, a smile adorning his devilishly handsome face.

Clara turned towards him. "Uncle Nikklaus!" She beamed at him.

He studied her for a moment. Clara knew she was his favorite non-immediate family member. "So I hear that there are feelings brewing?" She lowered her head.

"Yes Uncle. I fancy Kol. I don't want to marry Royce."

"Yes, well, you are engaged to him love. **You** …"emphasizing the word "…should not do anything to interfere with that. After all, it would be terrible to smudge your otherwise sparkling reputation dear girl. Do you understand me sweetheart?"

Gaining everything from his inference, she just nodded her head yes. He was not only okay with it, he was planning something. Kol swept in moments later. "Okay." Rebekah added, "There are too many people here, we need to get ready for the BBQ. Out everyone!"

Kol grimaced at his very impatient sister tapping her toe. Flashing Clara a smile, he turned to walk out of the room. He decided to leave ahead of the others. Killing Royce would be a bad mood, he knew it, but he didn't care.

They arrived at the BBQ before a lot of people. Kol kept an eye on Clara who went to speak to Will, while Elijah kept an eye on Kol and kept him away from Clara. "I don't approve of it, brother." Elijah said bluntly and Kol glared at him then angrily, his dark brown eyes flashing like dark flames as he glared at his older brother.

"It's not up to you Elijah, I love Clara and she loves me, she hates Royce." Kol said coldly as he saw Clara and Will talking quietly, her dark blue dress catching in the sunlight as he watched her quietly.

"She's your niece, no one will like it." Elijah warned harshly as he tried not to lose his temper.

"Only by marriage, not by blood and I'm not letting her go." Kol said with a hint of a warning. He walked off to get a glass of wine. Marcel was busy talking to some of the children and Klaus was busy talking to a few of his werewolf brethren. Klaus noticed the concerned look on Elijah's face and excused himself.

Elijah sighed heavily, he couldn't let this happen. "What's worrying you, Elijah?" Klaus asked intently as he sat down next to him as he handed him a glass of wine.

"Klaus this affair between Kol and Clara cannot happen."

"Oh come now, Elijah, do we not know better than anyone that trying to control what is meant to be is a futile and worthless enterprise? He says he loves her." Klaus studied his brother for a minute as Elijah weighed his words.

"Yes I know. How do we know this isn't an infatuation?"

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "Well we don't know that. Kol is very aware that Clara's reputation can't handle that kind of scrutiny. He knows he has to marry her. Telling him no will just make him try even harder. So I say…embrace it. If he truly loves her, he will step up. If not, he will get bored and let it go."

Elijah quirked an eyebrow at Klaus, he couldn't argue with his brother's position. It was true that Kol usually did the opposite of what everyone wanted him to do and he did get bored easy.

 **Clara POV**

"Brother. I'm sorry about the ball."

"No, it was a stupid mistake. I should have never tried to force the werewolf gene on you. I'm sorry Clara. I just want so much for our place in this world to be secure."

"I know Will. I'm just not sure I believe in everything you believe in. There's something else…"

Will looked at his sister, who at the moment looked beside herself with worry. "yes?"

"…well…Kol Mikealson has asked to court me officially and I said yes." Will's eyes grew cloudy. "Before you get upset, it wasn't planned and nothing has happened. But Will I think I am falling in love with him."

Will ground his teeth quietly but Clara knew he was listening to her. He allowed her to finish before looking around and shaking his head silently. "I'm sorry Clara but I'm not allowing you to court him, I'm letting Vivianne Lescheres's mistakes echo this time through you." Will said firmly.

"I love him, Will." She said fiercely. Will shook his head, his youngest sister had always been a romantic at heart and sometimes naive when it came to men's intentions. However, this time that he could control that and stop her from making a huge mistake.

"I'm still not allowing you to court him, he's not good enough for you and he can't give you children." He repeated sternly with an edge of exasperation to his voice. Following his mandate, he turned and left his sister alone as he went to speak to Elijah about what had just happened.

Clara watched hurt, bitter and angry towards her older brother. He didn't know Kol like she did. Though, she understood his point about children, she didn't care. Julia could have enough children for both of them. She stormed out of the office towards the front door, determined to return to the Mikealson mansion when two very intimidating were's blocked her exit.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry Miss, you are not allowed to leave." Clara could feel her blood boiling beneath the surface. A second later Kol appeared at her side.

"Is there a problem sweetheart?"

As the minutes passed, Clara was becoming more emotional. Kol was becoming agitated and it wasn't long until all three brother's were standing at the exit arguing with the were's that were blocking Clara's exit. It was more like threatening than arguing, however, the situation was tense. The were's would not back down on their own turf.

As voices were raised through the house, more and more people gathered to watch the scene unfold. Royce approached from the back out of Kol's eye sight. He was so embroiled in the argument that he didn't see Royce come up behind Clara. By the time Royce grabbed Clara, Kol turned around and had him by the throat, but it was too late. Klaus had flown towards Royce in a rage and accidentally directed his rage at Clara. She lay in a pile on the ground, bloody and broken.

Kol yelled, as he was fighting Royce, who was much stronger than he looked. The other were's backed off slightly. "Save her brother." Klaus bit his wrist and tried to get her to drink, she swallowed some before her heart stopped beating. "I'm sorry love." His voice was panicked. Kol and Royce were still battling for dominance, but Kol was starting to win, after the he realized that Clara had died. "You KILLED her…now I'm going to kill you." They were flying at each other, but there was really no doubt that Kol was stronger and he ended it by separating Royce's head from his shoulders and throwing it across the room. Once Royce was dispatched, he ran to Clara, who was laying in Klaus' arms, dead.

He looked at Kol. "We need to get her out of here Kol." Kol was not registering what was going on. He was beside himself and ready to take on the entire house of were's. Klaus said it again. "KOL! We need to get her out of here." Kol snapped back to reality. By that time, Will had made his way to the front door. Julia was already there, weeping uncontrollably.

"Clara!" He rushed to her side, but she was clearly dead.

"Do you see what you did?" He glared angrily at Kol. "This is your fault."

Kol was taken back. After all, Will was the one who ordered her not to leave and that was forcing her to get married to someone she didn't love. Klaus started to pick Clara up, but Will rose and growled.

"You are NOT taking her anywhere."

"Mate, you need to back down. You will lose this fight and you've already lost enough today." Klaus' eyes started turning yellow.

As Klaus laid Clara in the back of the coach, Kol climbed in the other side, looking at her desperately. "Did you get her blood in time?"

"I think so Kol."

Kol nodded and held Clara close as they returned to the Mikaelson home.

They got out of the carriage and saw that Elijah wasn't back yet, most likely staying behind to handle things with the Lescheres pack. Klaus took Clara from Kol and headed up the stairs to put her in bed and wait. Kol was right behind him.

Clara's face was pale and she still hadn't woken up yet. He kissed her forehead tenderly and sighed as he held Clara's hand tightly. Drops of rain started beating against the window pane in her room as he looked out into the dreary day. The weather matching the storm he felt in his heart at the moment. He didn't relish telling her what happened when she finally did wake up. Her life would never be easy again. "I'm going to protect you, Clara." Kol promised himself quietly and kissed her cheek tenderly.

He couldn't lose her, he loved her very much. Wondering what Elijah would do now that Royce was dead and that Clara had died as a result of Royce's actions. It appeared that he was visibly upset by what had transpired when they left, there was no doubt a lot of negotiation that needed to take place right now. The politics between the werewolves and vampires were often difficult enough, without adding a dead heir and broken engagement to the mix.

Hours passed, as Kol sat there contemplating the entire situation. Klaus, he thought, would go along with him being with Clara. It made sense. Klaus had lost one of the loves of his life due specifically to werewolf politics, and he had lost all of them due to complicated family dynamics. Rebecca would accept whatever Kol wanted, he could count on that. Elijah was the pivotal vote though. He was the head of the family and while the bulk of enforcement fell to Klaus, the decision making fell entirely with Elijah. People trusted Elijah and whatever he decided, people would likely go along with, even though it was mostly out of fear of angering Klaus.

Then out of nowhere, Clara started stirring and making tiny little sounds like she was dreaming. Then a gasp escaped from her lips and she sat straight up. "Kol!" She looked around frightened, not really clear about what had happened.

"Sweetheart, I'm here." He said trying to soothe her. "It's okay, your okay. You are safe with me at our home."

"Butt…but the werewolf wouldn't let me leave, the attack. Klaus! What happened? How did I get here?"

"Love you need to calm down. Everything is fine. However, there is a complication." Gently he stroked her cheek and tried to calm her. Her eyes were filled with panic as she stared at him, hoping for some recollection of what was going on.

She breathed in and out and tried to calm herself down. Her emotions felt out of control at the moment. She felt like everything was brighter, louder and somehow enhanced. Kol's voice seemed crystal clear and razor sharp, it was almost biting to her ears. She reached up with both hands and put them over her ears. "What is going on?" she cried out as if asking the universe.

Kol quickly pulled her into his arms. "Sweetheart, Clara, it's okay. I'm here." She looked up at him expectantly. Things started to return to normal and she slowed her panting.

"There was a fight between Royce and I." He hesitated. "Royce is dead. He tried to grab you and then Klaus attacked him but accidentally hit you in the process…."

She looked at him desperately grasping at visions to try to remember.

"And sweetheart…you died too." She lurched backwards staring at him.

"What? So I'm? Dead? I'm a vampire?"

"No…it was Klaus' blood. You are a hybrid."

Confusion and fear spread across her distraught face as she realized. "I'm not a witch anymore. " She started sobbing. "All of the fighting to not become a werewolf, now I'm both."

"Sweetheart, I couldn't lose you. I'm sorry. It was the only way. Without Klaus, you would be dead. I wouldn't have gotten to you in time. Please understand that I couldn't lose you." Shaking her head from side to side, she seemed unable to accept her new status. He held her tighter to him as he looked at her. "It will be okay. I promise it will all be okay."

"Oh God. My brother and sister! Do they know that I died?"

"Yes they were both there. They think you are dead, they don't know about your new _status_ yet unless Elijah told them it was a possibility. And sweetheart, they don't need to know anything…we can leave this place, together, and go where we want to go. We don't have to tell them anything. It can be just you and I."

The trembling in her hands swept over her entire body as she started to shake uncontrollably. He was desperate to calm her and make her understand but her emotional state at the moment was too fragile. "Love. I'm going to go get you a drink. Can you stay here and calm down a bit?" She nodded unconvincingly.

Kol walked out of the room and yelled for Klaus. "Please stay with her or out here, just make sure she doesn't leave." He'd never seen his brother this way, he was truly desperate and upset. It bothered Klaus to his core. Nodding, he put his hand on the handle and pushed the heavy door open.

"Hello love. How is my favorite niece doing? Well I hope." Scanning her for her state of being, distraught was his conclusion.

"Klaus, what…what is going to happen to me? I can't be a vampire in a house full of werewolves."

"Well…true, except you aren't a vampire, you are a hybrid, so you can be in a house full of werewolves, or you can stay here. Let's just concentrate on the matter at hand. There's no need to jump to conclusions about anything at the moment. Kol is fetching you a drink to calm you down. Then you can talk about what to do. Okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

_We own none of the The Original's characters. We own the story and OC. **This is a story that is being co-authored by SarahSmiles222 and DarylDixon'sLover. Please note this story contains themes of an adult nature. Rated M for sexual situations in later chapters._

 **Chapter 4**

"Ok." Clara said quietly as Kol came back with a glass of water and she drank it thirstily, the burning in her throat easing up as she drank the soothing cool water.

"Thank you." She said gratefully and they nodded at her as Klaus left them to have some privacy and to collect Marcel from the house, as he didn't want his adoptive son to be murdered by the werewolves in a revenge attack.

Kol sat on the bed next to her and she leaned into him, she felt so tired but also very strange...she still felt like she had her magic within her but that was impossible? Witches who were turned into vampires, couldn't access their magic.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" Kol asked quietly as he tucked a loose dark brown wavy curl behind her ear and she nodded shyly.

He kissed her forehead and went to run her a bath. She could hear the maids entering through the other door and pouring water into the tub. It was raining outside and she could hear every single drop on the window pane. She looked down at her beautiful dress which was ruined by Royce's blood. She wasn't sorry to hear that he was dead.

Kol returned to the room and stared at her. "Sweetheart, your bath is ready. I'm going to go get a drink and I will be back for you in a little bit. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine now." Kol went to walk out of the room and Clara jumped out of the bed. She was feeling stronger now. Maybe a little too strong as she headed for the bathroom, she glanced at a candle sitting on the dressing table. On a whim, she turned towards it and quickly repeated " _Phasmatos Incendia._ " To her complete shock the wick caught fire. She stepped back. Kol had her gasp and charged back into the room to find her staring at a candle.

Turning with a look of shock on her face, he questioned. "What is it?"

"Kol is it possible for a hybrid to have witch powers?"

"No. Not that I'm aware. Of course our experience with hybrids is limited to my brother and he is definitely not a witch."

"Well I may be in transition, but I seem to still have my powers." She gaped at him.

"What? Show me." Clara picked up the candle on the dressing table and blew it out, then repeated " _Phasmatos Incendia_." The candle quickly relit.

Kol was astonished when it relit. "So you are a witch, vampire, werewolf hybrid?" He just stood there staring at her. "You must tell no one. I'll be back." He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Deep inside she was relieved. All she ever wanted was to be a witch. If it was possible that she was still a witch, she would be much happier in her life. For the first time today, she smiled and stepped into the bathroom where she disrobed and stepped into the boiling water.

She sighed in relief and comfort as she began washing herself with the scented rose soap. The dirt and blood mixed disappearing from her limbs and face. Afterwards, she washed her thick dark brown hair, which was slightly knotted from the earlier scuffle. She felt almost human again. That thought plagued her for a few minutes.

After combing her hair and rinsing it with clean water from a jug, Clara dried off with a towel and put on a nightgown. Returning to her room, she plaited her hair for bed.

The sky outside was dark, she sighed heavily as she got under the warm covers. Kol came in, placing a book on the side table, he sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked quietly and she nodded as she drank more of the water.

"Much better, thank you." Clara said softly and leaning up she kissed his cheek tenderly.

Kol felt a hunger surge through his body and pulled her to him tightly as his lips found hers. Elijah's words ringing through his ears, ' _her reputation and life would be ruined_ '. Grunting he tore himself away.

"What's wrong?" She asked noting the swift departure and feeling the insecurity spread through her like a disease.

"Clara, I need to do the right thing by you. I need to do this the proper way." His head fell as he cursed himself. "My brother Elijah is having a hard enough time with our _relationship_. If I defiled you, he would probably explode from anger."

Tearing himself from the hurt look in his eyes, he stood. "Miss Clara. I bid you good evening." Abruptly he turned and left the room and his timing couldn't have been better. When he closed the door, he spotted Elijah returning from the BBQ.

Kol met him in the courtyard. "What happened?"

"Well brother, by the skin of my teeth, I have salvaged the situation. However, the Labonair pack is unwilling to relent under any circumstances. They are considering their options. Will has agreed to not pursue a blood offense against you for the situation you caused."

Kol was indignant. "But he came after Clara!"

"It doesn't matter. Royce is dead, Clara to their knowledge is dead and that leaves the entire pack without a sorely needed truce. Kol your intentions for Clara were ill advised and they put the entire family at risk for a war."

"I'm not going to apologize. I love her."

"Be that as it may, you need to understand the position you have put us in."

"Oh come now Elijah…Will will calm down eventually. Besides, with Royce out of the picture, that leaves the door open for more suitable suitors does it not?" Klaus interrupted, a smirk on his face.

Kol smiled at his brother's unparalleled optimism.

"Klaus…it does, except they have no idea that she is even alive. I am assuming she's alive based on Kol's use of present tense grammar and good mood?"

"Yes she is alive."

"Well I'm glad that she's alive even though it's partly your fault." Elijah said finally as they entered the manor . Marcel was reading a book in the corner of the courtyard.

"So what do we tell Clara's siblings?...and everyone else?" Rebekah questioned as she looked at her older brother who was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing for now, we keep each other safe and that goes for Clara as well." Elijah said firmly and looked at his youngest brother then sternly.

"Stay away from Clara for the moment...until things have calmed down." Elijah said with an edge of warning in his voice, as Kol gave him a dark look, the preceded to storm out of the room.

-

Kol found himself drinking a bottle of Southern Comfort in the gardens of the Mikaelson manor. He looked up and saw Clara getting ready for bed as she brushed her dark brown wavy hair. Why this girl? Why now? She was beautiful and smart, she was innocent. She was a talented witch, he'd never felt this way about anyone in his long life. She could drive him to distraction with a smile.

He was still thinking about their kiss and the hurt look on her face when he had rejected her. It was for her own good in the end...he couldn't ruin her. He wouldn't do that to her. He intended to court her properly. Elijah was right though, he needed to wait until the storm was over.

Her room went dark as he sat there staring up, imagining her lying in her bed, her long brown curls cascading around her face. What a turn things had taken in the last couple of hours.

Sulking he stormed out of the mansion for the night. He needed to wreak some havoc and get his mind off everything.

The next morning Clara woke to the birds singing outside her window. She hazily recalled kissing Kol the previous evening and she immediately felt as light as air as she hopped out of bed, accidentally moving a little too fast and tumbling onto the floor. Giggling at herself, she pulled herself up and stopped to look out the window for a few minutes at the squirrel climbing the tree right outside her window; busily going to work on a nut he found.

She pulled on her dressing gown and opened the door, to an unexpectedly busy courtyard. Breakfast was being served. Everyone was there, except for Kol she noted, and she walked down the stairs and smiled brightly.

"Good morning everyone."

Klaus was the first to approach her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you look beautiful this morning, love."

Her glowing smile lightened the mood immensely as everyone said good morning. Klaus was an odd sort of fellow. She never really understood his affection for her, although she knew she was his favorite. And right now, it seemed that Klaus and Rebekah were the only one's on her's and Kol's side when it came to them being together. Klaus was kind of worldly in a way that Kol wasn't. He was charming but you always had a feeling that he could turn on you at any given moment, so she was glad that she was his favorite, because well he was the most feared of the Originals.

"Where's Kol this morning?" she wondered out loud trying not to sound jealous or too inquisitive. He was the only one that wasn't present after all.

Klaus grinned and chuckled to himself. "I imagine he was out late, causing havoc no doubt. How did you sleep my dear?"

"Wonderfully thank you Uncle. Although I do have to say, I was terribly hungry this morning…and I fell out of bed because I accidentally moved to fast." Laughter erupted from the table. No sooner had the words left her lips, Kol appeared at the top of the stairs. Her ears immediately perked up at hearing him approach.

She clutched the napkin in her hands, trying desperately not to blush as he swept towards the table with his usually stunning smile. "Good morning everyone. Good morning Clara." He purposely singled her out, prickling Elijah's ire. He bowed at her and then threw a glance at Elijah who was rather displeased at the moment.

Taking a seat across from Clara, he noticed the blush in her cheeks, immediately causing a twinge in his manhood.

He shifted slightly so no one would notice his predicament. He caught Clara glance at him for a minute, before smiling softly and began eating breakfast. Marcel and Klaus talked about their latest paintings.

Clara decided she was going to do some painting of her own and promptly put her fork down and excused herself from the table.

She sat in the art room alone, painting a landscape of the gardens with blooming wildflowers and vibrant trees as Kol entered the room and saw her painting.

He stayed silent and sat down on an armchair as he watched Clara paint and ease her worries. He must have watched the woman he loved for a couple of hours before she really acknowledged him.

"What can I do for you, Kol?" She asked wearily as she wiped her hands on a cloth that was covered in old paint stains as she looked at him quietly.

"Would you like to go to a dance with me?" He asked quickly, causing Clara to look at him suspiciously.

"I thought you said we couldn't be seen together?"

Grabbing her hands, he pulled her to him. "Clara. I'm not going to lie. I'm worried about failing you. Proper courting isn't exactly my forte."

"Kol. No one even knows that I'm alive. Don't you think that will cause quite the stir if I show up in perfect health with you on my arm after Royce has been killed?"

"There is no doubt, we will have to make people aware of your status, especially your family. However, afterwards, I would like to court you. As far as Royce, he went after you. There are some complications with that situation that we will deal with. However, I do not want this to be a tawdry affair."

"Don't take this the wrong way…I'm just confused. Everything is just happening so quickly and I feel as if the carpet has been yanked out from under me….And Kol..I have to tell you something." She paused looking at him seriously.

"What is it?"

She stuttered before getting the words out. "I…I still have my witch powers."

He stumbled backwards slightly at her words. "What?"

"Watch." She walked over to the table and put the candle out. " _Phasmatos Incendia_." The candle relit quickly.

"But how?" There was something inside Kol that was deeply envious of Clara's ability to maintain her powers. Suddenly, realizing that people may have heard her, he raised his finger to his lips in shhh motion.

"Tell no one." He mouthed.

She nodded in understanding. He had never heard of another hybrid besides Klaus. In fact, he wasn't sure if there was anyone else except the two of them. Perhaps that was why is brother favored her so. Maybe he could sense that she was like him. To say he was perplexed was an understatement. The thought was absolutely inconceivable.

"I'll let you get ready." Kol said finally and Clara nodded as she kept the studio and Kol looked at the beautifully paintings that Clara had done, smiling slightly.

He loved her so much.

Clara had bathed and had dressed in a midnight blue evening dress, deciding to leave her hair loose. She met Kol in the rose garden and they walked off into the night.

The French Quarter was bustling with laughter and music as people laughed and Kol took her hand.

She held it tightly and smiled.

As they reached their destination, Clara wondered at the brightly lit mansion. The butterflies in her stomach making it turn. Kol properly offered Clara his arm as they ascended the outside steps to the flurry of activity inside.

He bowed as he opened the door. As she entered, there were whispers rising up through the crowd of attendees. She smiled graciously, as Kol resumed his place at her side. Of course, there was a sense of propriety and it would be impolite to ask what the situation was. Kol led Clara to the dance floor, grinning from ear to ear. Eventually the onlookers faded away and they were left in their own extraordinary world swaying back and forth gracefully to the music. Never had he felt so happy in his life as he led his beautiful companion around the dance floor. "You, my love, look so beautiful tonight."

Smiling brightly, she said "Thank you, my lord."

They danced the night away, mingling socially in between as was called for by polite society. At the end of the night, Kol turned towards her and extended his arm. "Would you care to join me in the gardens, Lady Clara?"

"Yes, Lord Mikealson, that would be lovely. Excuse me." She turned as she excused herself from the conversation and took Kol's arm. He led her out a set of doors to a beautifully lit garden.

They walked for a while before deciding to chase each other through the garden, laughter echoing through the air as Kol chased her and found her further up the path.

He pulled her into him then, causing her to gasp in surprise at seeing him then.

"Found you, darling." He said roughly, causing her to shiver at his tone as he cupped her face and kissed her then.

Startled but pleased, Clara happily kissed him back as her fingers tangled into his dark brown locks as he pulled her into him, feeling the softness of her body through her dress.

Gods how he wanted her.

He dug his hands into her hips, grunting softly as he kissed her harder then, pricking her lips with his fangs as he growled low and feral sounding, causing Clara's lower body to shiver in desire.

He shoved her against a tree as he crushed his lips to her. "Clara." His breath was ragged. Her breath caught in her throat as his passion poured into her. Before she knew what happened. He grabbed her shoulders and had vamped them back to the gardens at the mansion.

His lips were trailing down the side of her neck as she gasped at his sweet assault. Accidentally ripping her dress off the shoulder, he pulled away. "Sorry my dear."

She pulled him back towards her as she hungrily accepted his tongue in her mouth. He was grinding against her. She had never felt so swept away in passion. She gasped sharply and pulled away.

"Should I stop?"

"No don't you dare stop, Kol." Clara whispered fiercely and Kol swallowed hard as he placed kisses on her neck, before sinking his fangs into her and drinking her blood. A loud growl escaped his throat as the sweet thick nectar ran down his throat.

Clara let out a soft moan clawing her way under his shirt with one hand as the other grabbed his hair, desperately pulling him towards her and letting him ravish her.

Did she want him?

The response she gave was a smile and Kol blurred them to her room as he felt her breath hitch at the sight of him shirtless.

Kol cupped her face and kissed her as he pressed his bare chest against her. He paused as he looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes. Time seemed suspended as they stared each other with unimaginable passion. Slowly and tenderly, he ran his hand down her back, pulling the fabric away as if it was nothing more than linen. Her dress fell off her shoulder slightly as he leaned down and gently kissed her bare shoulder.

"Clara. I fear if we continue I won't be able to stop."

"So don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Kol Mikealson, if you stop now I'll never forgive you."

With that, he let her dress fall revealing Clara's undergarments. He picked her up gingerly and placed her on the bed. He drew her into a deep kiss and pulled her roughly towards him.

Her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his strong, toned back as he untied her corset and groaned at the sight of her olive tone colored breasts.

Her nipples were hard and he wondered if she was wanting for him with her lower body, he began placing kisses on her body and then took her right nipple into his mouth, biting lightly with his fangs.

Gods, she felt so good.

Clara dug her hands into his hair, breathing heavily but no one could hear them as Kol pulled off her chemise with a hard pull, tearing it slightly and growled.

Seeing Kol like this...it made her feel a longing for him. Something deep inside of her stirred. It was unfamiliar feeling, one that made her desire catch in her throat as soft moan tried to escape her lips. He started to pull away and she pulled him back desperately not wanting the feeling to end. The air was full of tumultuous tension as they rocked back and forth in each other's arms feeling the consecration of their love finally coming to pass.

There was a noise outside the door. Kol leaned back and put his finger to her lips. On the other side of the door, Klaus smiled and walked away. When the steps had distanced themselves enough, Kol began his gentle assault once again, pulling her tightly to him as he whispered into her ear things of love and lust. Her head was lost in a moment of frenzy as she pulled him closer to her.

He could sense the desire and the desperation growing in her as his fingers traveled down her delicate stomach and traced the outside of her thigh. Her chest heaved upwards as he touched her as if she wanted to draw his entire being inside of her. "Clara." He looked deeply into her eyes as his fingers traveled to private places, he could feel her heat as he explored her moist folds.

Clara whimpered then softly as Kol pleasured her and pulled her into him as she kissed him happily, loving the feeling of his body on hers as she curled into him.

Kol swallowed as he nuzzled her neck with his fangs, grazing her neck and she arched into him, liking the sensation as he held her tightly and rubbed her throbbing nub.

Her hips bucked in surprise. They began getting carried away with the passion in the moment. He could feel himself straining against her. Suddenly remembering that she was a virgin, he pulled back. "Clara". His head dropped. "We should stop for now."

Exasperated, she looked at him. "Why?"

"Because we should go slow. We have an eternity to explore each other."

She smiled softly at that statement. An eternity with Kol Mikealson. "Okay. We'll stop for tonight but don't think that this is going to go on forever. I want to be with you."

He smiled. "I want to be with you too. I just want to make sure that you…that we are ready."

"I am ready."

"Be that as it may. We are going to go slow darling. Do it for me."

"Fine." She pouted playfully as he leaned down and captured her lips once again. He rolled off of her completely and pulled her into his arms. They drifted off to sleep.

When morning broke, Kol tilted his head down to the girl lying in his arms. Her auburn hair spread out like a fan. Her lips had a natural pout to him that made him want to kiss them non-stop. He enjoyed lying here with her. He would make sure she was never harmed again and he knew once they were married, she would have the full protection of the Mikaelson family, although she truly already did. Always and forever. A phrase that inspired both their loyalty and vengeance. No one would ever touch her again.

She started stirring. He could hear her breath change, but she didn't wake. Instead she mumbled to herself and unexpectedly the candles on the dresser lit. He watched with amazement. Did she light the candles in her dream?


End file.
